ledit étoiles
by eirene melodie
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Bintang. Sekumpulan benda mati yang tinggal di langit. Berfungsi untuk menghiasi pemandangan di saat hari mulai gelap. Benarkah mereka dapat berbicara? Dan Uchiha Sarada tahu jawabannya./"Bintang itu yang memberi tahu."


ledit étoiles (kata bintang) © RyumiTsukiko

Naruto and friends © Masashi Kishimoto

No Prompt: #35

Kategori Kontes: SasuSakuSara for Fiction

Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Bintang. Sekumpulan benda mati yang tinggal di langit. Berfungsi untuk menghiasi pemandangan di saat hari mulai gelap. Benarkah mereka dapat berbicara? Dan Uchiha Sarada tahu jawabannya./"Bintang itu yang memberi tahu."

...

 _I think you can see anything you want in the stars –Sunakawa Makoto_

 _..._

Gadis itu menatap sendu pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Iris onixnya terlalu terpaku pada keindahan malam sampai 'tak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita cantik bak bidadari.

"Sarada- _chan_ belum tidur?" tanya wanita itu.

Uchiha Sarada menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit berdiri di ambang pintu. "Belum mengantuk, _Kaa_ - _san_ ," jawabnya.

Wanita itu, Uchiha Sakura. Seorang wanita cerdas dan cantik diusianya yang menginjak kepala tiga. Dengan surai senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang, dan iris seteduh rimbun dedaunan. Ia terenyum daan berjalan mendekati putri semata wayangnya itu, " _Kaa_ - _san_ buatkan susu ya?"

Sarada merengut kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Kaa_ - _san_."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu _Kaa_ - _san_ bacakan dongeng putri tidur, mau?"

" _Kaa_ - _san_ ~ Jangan menggodaku!"

Sakura tertawa semakin kencang mendengar putrinya merajuk, "Iya-iya. _Kaa_ - _san_ mengerti. Sarada- _chan_ sudah besar, sudah berumur duabelas tahun."

Hening menghiasi suasana diantara kedua insan itu. Sakura dan Sarada sama-sama menikmati pemandangan langit malam. Seakan terhipnotis oleh pesonanya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan itu, "Setiap melihat langit malam, _Kaa_ - _san_ pasti teringat pada _Tou_ - _san-_ mu."

Sarada menoleh pada Sakura di samping kirinya, "Kenapa?"

"Yah, _Tou_ - _san-_ mu itu dulu seperti langit malam. Kelam, dingin, dan gelap. Seakan sulit untuk diraih. Terlalu jauh. Namun dapat membuat seluruh pandangan mengarah padanya."

"Umm, _Kaa_ - _san_ ," Sarada memanggil. " _Tou_ - _san_ itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, "Rambutnya biru tua, matanya sama sepertimu. Kulitnya putih dan tentunya sangat tampan, haha. Dia pria yang terkeren dari semua pria keren yang pernah _Kaa_ - _san_ temui. Sikapnya sangat dingin, tapi itulah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat keren. Dia orang yang egois, dan tidak berperasaan. Seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkan desa, huh. Dia berpendirian sangat teguh, berkepribadian keras, dan menjunjung harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, orang akan menganggapnya begitu sombong."

Penjelasan Sakura membuat Sarada tertegun, "Kenapa _Kaa_ - _san_ mencintai orang berkepribadian buruk seperti _Tou_ - _san_? Rela menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum seraya menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya pada dahi Sarada, "Orang yang tulus mencintai, tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang."

Sebesar itu 'kah cinta _Kaa_ - _san-_ nya pada pria semacam Uchiha Sasuke? Sampai membuat wanita itu berbinar-binar saat menceritakan seperti apa ayahnya itu layaknya gadis remaja yang tengah kasmaran?

Sarada memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kapan _Tou_ - _san_ pulang, _Kaa_ - _san_?"

"Mungkin besok? Lusa? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan? Ahh, entahlah. Tapi _Tou_ - _san_ pasti pulang kok!"

"Apa yang membuat _Kaa_ - _san_ seyakin itu?"

Sakura melirik kumpulan bintang di angkasa, "Bintang-bintang itu yang memberi tahu."

"Bintang 'kan hanya sekumpulan benda mati yang tinggal di langit. Mana bisa mereka berbicara?" Sarada merengut kesal.

Sakura kembali tertawa, "Iya sih. Ehh! Sudah terlalu larut. Kau tidak ingin terlambat untuk besok, bukan? Ayo tidur, bersama _Kaa_ - _san_. Mau 'kan?"

Dan untuk tawaran yang jarang sekali didapatkannya, mana mungkin ia menolak?

.

.

.

Mentari terbit menyambut hari baru. Sarada yang baru saja terbangun akan kembali terlelap jika saja ia tidak mendapati sosok yang semalam terbaring di sampingnya kini lenyap. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar ibunya dan berlari menuju dapur. Dan mendapati secarik kertas yang ditempel di lemari es berhiaskan _hiragana_ , 'Sarada- _chan_ , maaf hari ini _Kaa_ - _san_ tidak bisa mengantar ke akademi dihari pertamamu. Pagi tadi ada operasi mendadak yang harus ditangani _Kaa_ - _san_. Sarada- _chan_ sarapan dengan _okonomiyaki_ di meja makan ya? Semangat di hari pertama! – _Kaa_ - _san_.'

Sarada menghela nafasnya sebelum duduk di kursi dan mulai menyantap masakan ibunya itu. Sarapan sendirian, ke akademi sendirian, pulang sendirian, makan malam sendirian, tidur sendirian. Kesendirian seakan telah menyatu dengan dagingnya, membuatnya terbiasa. Namun 'tak dipungkiri olehnya, terkadang ia ingin melakukan semuanya 'tidak sendirian'.

Mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut, ia bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap. Mana boleh ia terlambat dihari pertamanya?

.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapaki jalanan pagi itu. Sarada menyapukan kedua manik gelapnya ke sekelilingnya. Didapatinya sekelompok anak kecil yang bermain bola di taman, seorang gadis yang berlari di jalan, hingga tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah keluaga kecil yang tampak bahagia.

Keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak. Yang tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Seketika itu ia membayangkan jika keluarganya juga berkumpul bersama seperti mereka. Berjalan menuju taman untuk ber- _hanami_. Berhenti sebentar untuk membeli _ice cream_ rasa coklat kesukaannya. Berlatih bersama. Dan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Dan begitu ia sadar jika itu hanyalah khayalan belaka, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju akedemi, 'Jangan terlalu banyak mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil, Sarada!'

.

Akademi hari itu sangatlah ramai. Banyak sekali para orangtua yang mengantar anak-anak mereka memasuki akademi untuk memberikan semangat tambahan. Sarada mengabaikan pemandangan itu, berusaha untuk tidak mengkhayal lagi, hingga suara yang sangat _familiar_ terdengar olehnya.

"Sarada- _chan_!"

Sarada menghampiri sekelompok kecil keluarga Uzumaki itu. "Pagi Hinata _-baa_ , Himawari," sapanya, mengabaikan si sulung Uzumaki yang memanggilnya barusan.

"T-tidak bersama Sakura- _san_ , Sarada- _chan_?" tanya wanita bernama Uzumaki Hinata itu setelah membalas sapaan Sarada.

Yang ditanya menggeleng singkat, " _Kaa_ - _san_ ada operasi mendadak tadi pagi. Jadi tidak bisa ikut mengantar."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "N-nanti malam ikut m-makan malam bersama kami s-saja?"

Usul wanita bersurai indigo itu segera saja disetujui kedua anaknya. "Iya! _Nee_ - _chan_ 'kan sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah!" seru gadis cilik yang dipanggilnya Himawari itu.

Sarada baru saja akan menolak sebelum didesak Hinata, "N-nanti _Baa_ - _san_ yang bicara pada Sakura- _san_ , y-ya?"

Menghela nafasnya, Sarada akhirnya menyetujui usulan tersebut. Didesak tiga orang sekaligus memang menyulitkan bukan? Apalagi salah satunya adalah Uzumaki Hinata, wanita berparas lembut dan penuh keibuan. Membuat siapa saja 'tak kuasa menolak permintaannya.

"Hinata- _baa_ , aku masuk duluan ya? Sampai nanti, Himawari," Sarada melenggang masuk setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Hinata dan lambaian tangan dari Himawari. Sukses membuat Boruto pundung karena diacuhkan.

.

Seorang pria jangkung memasuki kelas. "Pagi semua," sapanya datar.

"Pagi Aburame- _sensei_!"

"Karena hari ini hari pertama, kita tidak akan membahas tentang ninja dan semacamnya. Silahkan keluarkan selembar kertas dan tulis, siapa yang akan kalian ajak untuk menghabis waktu terakhir kali didetik-detik terakhir saat dunia akan berakhir."

Kelas segera dipenuhi oleh suara robekan kertas dan gesekan antara pensil dan kertas. Semua anak sibuk menulis tanpa banyak bertanya, kecuali seorang gadis di pojok jendela yang asik memperhatikan anak-anak bermain bola.

"Sarada- _chan_! Siapa yang kamu tulis?" tanya seorang gadis tambun bersurai coklat dan berkulit gelap di sampingnya.

Sarada menoleh lalu balik bertanya, "Kamu?"

Chouchou, nama gadis itu. Menjawab, "Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kutulis. Ada _Tou_ - _chan_ , _Kaa_ - _chan_ , Shikadai, Inojin. Ahh! Kamu juga!"

Sarada sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya disebut oleh sahabat perempuannya itu. Apakah seberharga itu 'kah dirinya bagi Chouchou? "Tulis saja semua. _Sensei_ tidak membatasi kita harus menulis hanya sebuah nama 'kan?"

"Ide bagus! Kau memang jenius, Sarada- _chan_!"

Sarada termenung. Jika dirinya dianggap berharga oleh temannya, apakah dirinya juga dianggap berharga oleh ayahnya yang bahkan tidak diketahui seperti apa rupa dan keberadaannya sekarang? Ahh, ia tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi melankolis. Akhirnya sebuah keputusan ditetapkannya untuk menghiasi kertas putih miliknya.

.

Rumah sederhana keluarga Uzumaki itu menjadi ramai karena kecerobohan anak dan ayah yang se- _gender_ itu. Entah barang ini terjatuh, barang itu yang terjatuh, bahkan mereka sendiri ikut terjatuh. 'Dasar bodoh.'

"S-Sarada- _chan_ , bisa bantu _Baa_ - _san_ menata m-meja makan?" suara lembut Hinata memecahkan keheningan di dapur mungil itu.

"Iya!" Sarada dengan cekatan mengambil lima piring dan meletakkannya pada meja di hadapan masing-masing bangku di sana. Lalu mengambil mangkuk, sendok, garpu, dan perlengkapan lainnya dibantu Himawari.

Hinata sendiri tengah memotong-motong _tofu_ dan beberapa sayuran lainnya. Menu mereka malam itu sudah jelas, sup _tofu_.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi, Hinata- _baa_?"

Hinata menggeleng, "S-Sudah cukup. T-terimakasih Sarada- _chan_ , Himawari- _chan_."

Sarada dan Himawari memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa tengah bersama Uzumaki Naruto dan Boruto yang baru saja selesai bergulat dengan sapu dan kain pel.

Naruto dengan nafas tersengal berkata, "Maaf ya, Sarada- _chan_. Membuatmu tidak nyaman, hehe."

Sarada menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Naruto- _jii_. Justru aku yang merepotkan di sini."

"Tidak! Justru kami senang kamu ikut makan bersama kami," Hokage ketujuh tersebut mengibaskan tangannya. Menegaskan bila Sarada 'tak perlu merasa tidak enak.

"Hei! Bagaimana hari pertama akademi dengan Shino?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi kami disuruh menuliskan nama seseorang yang akan kami ajak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum dunia kiamat. Aku menulis-" Boruto melirik Sarada yang duduk di hadapan Naruto dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Yah, kau benar-benar mirip Hinata- _chan_ ," katanya. Lalu memandang Sarada, "Kamu menulis siapa?"

Boruto segera berseru, "Aku menemukan kertas Sarada- _chan_ terjatuh tadi! Sebentar!" Ia berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah kamarnya sendiri. Lalu membawa lipatan kertas dan menunjukkan kertas itu pada Naruto.

"'Semua orang yang kuanggap dan menganggapku berharga,' wow. Tidak kusangka anak Sakura- _chan_ begitu puitis," komentar Naruto yang sok mengerti arti kata 'puitis'. Sarada juga tampak tidak keberatan kertasnya dibacakan Naruto seperti itu. Mungkin karena ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki itu?

"Kau tahu, Sarada- _chan_? Aku berharap Sasuke akan seperti dirimu waktu kecil. Sayangnya yah, ia benar-benar tertutup. Ahh! Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya kejutan untukmu!"

Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meminta Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lihat saja besok!" dan mau tidak mau, rasa penasaran memenuhi akalnya.

.

Malam menyapa netra Sarada dari dalam jendela kamarnya. Kali ini ia tidak dapat tidur dengan alasan yang berbeda. Di kepalanya berkecamuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang kejutan dari Hokage ketujuh untuknya.

Selama beberapa menit berkutat, ia menyerah. "Hei bintang," sapanya. "Bisa kau beri tahu? Apa kejutan Naruto- _jii_ untukku?" tanyanya.

Lalu ia mendengus, "Sudah kuduga, ini pertanyaan yang konyol."

Dan ia memutuskan untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sibakan gorden di kamarnya membuat Sarada terbangun. Ia mencari pelaku tersebut dan betapa senangnya ia mendapati ibunya yang berdiri di sana, "Ayo bangun, pemalas kecil. Kau harus ke akademi, ya 'kan?"

" _Kaa_ - _san_ tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura mendengus. "Begitukah sapaan 'selamat pagi'-mu pada _Kaa_ - _san_ , Sarada- _chan_?" Lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Salahkan Naruto- _jii_ -mu yang membuat _Kaa_ - _san_ harus mengambil cuti hari ini."

Sarada mengangguk seraya membatin, 'Jadi ini kejutanmu, Naruto- _jii_?'

"Ayo cepat bersiap, waktu tidak menunggumu selamanya. Hari ini _Kaa_ - _san_ antar ke akademi ya? Pulang dari akademi nanti kita jalan-jalan di desa, mau 'kan?"

Segera saja Sarada berseru semangat, "Mau!"

.

Siang itu begitu terik. Namun tidak memupuskan niat pasangan ibu-anak itu untuk mengelilingi desa. Senyuman di bibir Sarada mengiringi suara langkah seirama keduanya. Mereka sempat berhenti di beberapa toko untuk sekedar membeli camilan ataupun pernak-pernik. Hingga sampailah mereka di pemberhentian terakhir mereka. Sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan tiga batang kayu di tengahnya. Sakura dan Sarada memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di tepi padang rumput itu.

"Dulu, saat _Kaa_ - _san_ masih menjadi _genin_ , Hokage keenam pernah menguji kami di sini," kenang Sakura.

"Ujian apa?"

Sakura memulai dongeng nostalgianya, "Saat itu kami baru saja lulus menjadi _genin_. Kakashi- _jii_ mengajak kami berkumpul di sini untuk melakukan ujian yang biasanya selalu diberikan _jounin pembimbing_ pada tim _genin_ yang dipimpinnya. Dia membuat kami menunggu selama hampir tiga jam sebelum akhirnya datang dan meminta maaf tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Lalu ia menunjukkan pada kami dua buah lonceng. Ia memerintahkan kami untuk merebut lonceng itu darinya. Kami diperbolehkan memakai cara apapun, bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun. Dia memberi kami batas waktu sampai tengah hari. Yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng, akan diikat di salah satu batang kayu itu dan tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan siang. Jika salah satu dari kami memberikan makan siang kami pada orang yang diikat di pohon itu, kami akan dikembalikan ke akademi. Jahat ya? "

Sarada mulai tertarik dengan cerita _Kaa_ -san-nya, "Lalu?"

"Tentu saja si bodoh-Naruto yang diikat di sana. Dia dengan idiotnya tidak bersembunyi dan menyerang Kakashi- _jii_ dari depan. Dan berakhir dengan _Kaa_ - _san_ dan _Tou_ - _san_ yang memberikan sebagian makan siang kami pada Naruto- _jii_."

"Kalian dikembalikan ke akademi?" Sarada membulatkan matanya.

Sakura menggeleng singkat, "Justru kami lulus. Kakashi- _jii_ mengajarkan pada kami, 'Shinobi yang melanggar aturan disebut sampah. Tapi shinobi yang tidak peduli pada temannya, ia lebih rendah dari sampah.' Jika saja _Kaa_ - _san_ dan _Tou_ - _san_ mu tidak melanggar peraturan itu, mungkin saja kami dikembalikan ke akademi."

"Nyatanya tidak, iya 'kan? Kakashi- _jii_ memang ninja yang tidak bisa ditebak."

"Ya, untung saja begitu," Sakura menimpali walau dalam hati ia membenarkan bahwa julukan itu lebih pantas untuk sahabat bodonya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka masih mengobrol ringan sampai seorang wanita bersurai pirang berlari menghampiri Sakura. " _Forehead_!" panggilnya.

Sakura menoleh, "Ada apa, _Pig_?"

"Kau harus ikut aku. Sekarang. Ahh! Sara- _chan_ , _Baa_ - _chan_ pinjam _Kaa_ -chan-mu dulu ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sarada, Yamanaka Ino menarik Sakura hingga hilang dari pandangan Sarada.

Sarada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di sana. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. 'Mungkin nanti sore aja aku akan pulang,' batinnya.

Ia memanjat pohon itu, dan duduk bersandar di salah satu dahannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai mengantuk dan terlelap.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, tugasnya tergantikan oleh sang rembulan. Sarada merasakan seakan ia tertarik gaya gravitasi dan-

HAPP

'-kenapa tidak sakit ya?'

Perlahan ia mulai membuka iris onixnya dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam gendongan seorang pria berpupil ungu bercorak riak. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua dapat dikatakan sedikit panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Kau sudah besar, Sarada," sapanya.

Otak jenius miliknya mencoba mencerna keadaan, "Kau... _Tou_ - _san_ 'kah?"

Jika ditilik dengan benar, fisiknya menyerupai foto sesosok pemuda berumur duabelas tahun dengan wajah tertekuk kesal yang berada di sisi lain ibunya pada foto masa _genin_ nya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Lama tidak bertemu."

Sarada mulai menitikkan air matanya, lalu memeluk pria itu erat, "Kau kemana saja, _Tou_ - _san_? Lama sekali kau tidak pulang. Tega sekali membuat _Kaa_ - _san_ menunggu duabelas tahun! Dimana kau saat duabelas kali hari ulang tahunku? Dimana kau saat aku masuk akademi? Dimana kau saat kami ber- _hanami_? Dimana? Jahat sekali _Tou_ - _san_ membuatku lelah karena ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Uchiha Sasuke membalas pelukan putrinya lebih erat, "Maaf tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu."

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, Sasuke menghapus sisa air mata Sarada. Lalu tersenyum seraya menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya pada dahi Sarada dan berkata, " _Tou_ - _san_ pulang, Sarada."

Sarada mengangguk sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Selamat datang kembali, _Tou_ - _san_!"

Mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Hn. Pulanglah. Sudah larut. _Tou_ - _san_ harus pergi ke kantor Hokage. _Kaa_ -san-mu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Bagaimana _Tou_ - _san_ tahu _Kaa_ - _san_ mengkhawatirkanku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Bintang-bintang itu yang memberi tahu."

Sarada mengangguk paham. Ia kembali mendengarkan kalimat yang sama dengan yang diucapkan _Kaa_ - _san_ -nya itu. Lalu ia bertanya,"Kapan _Tou_ - _san_ pulang ke rumah?"

"Besok pagi."

"Baiklah. _Kaa_ - _san_ pasti senang sekali mendengar besok _Tou_ - _san_ akan pulang."

"Hn."

"Aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati, _Tou_ - _san_!"

"Kau juga."

Sarada berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Seulas senyuman terpatri indah di bibirnya, dan dapat dipastikan tidak akan luntur untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Aku pulang!"

Sakura dengan tergesa keluar dari rumah dan memeluk Sarada, "Kenapa pulang malam sekali? Baru saja _Kaa_ - _san_ akan pergi mencarimu! Dasar anak nakal, lain kali jangan pulang malam-malam!"

Sarada tersenyum lebar, "Iya! Aku janji!"

Namun balasan Sarada yang terlampau aneh membuat Sakura mengernyit, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia?"

"Besok keluarga kita akan lengkap lagi, _Kaa_ - _san_!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Sara–"

"–Sarada- _chan_! Sakura- _baa_ - _san_! Aku punya kabar bagus untuk kalian!"

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke di ruangan _Tou_ -san-ku!"

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin... S-Sasuke- _kun_ sudah pulang?"

Sakura menitikkan air mata bahagianya. Boruto tersenyum gembira. Dan Sarada?

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Ehh? Dari mana?"

Ia menyeringai, "Bintang-bintang itu yang memberi tahu."

...

 _Bintang,_

 _Kata siapa bintang hanyalah sebuah benda mati?_

 _Kata siapa bintang hanyalah penghias langit malam?  
._

 _Aku akhirnya mengerti_

 _Bagi ayah dan ibuku,_

 _Bintang adalah simbol ikatan mereka_

 _Dan sekarang juga menjadi simbol ikatanku dengan mereka_

 _._

 _Yah, setiap keluarga_

 _Selalu memiliki sesuatu yang unik_

 _Sebagai lambang keakraban 'kan?_

 _._

 _Dan bintang di langit_

 _Adalah lambang ikatan kami_

 _Keluarga Uchiha._

...

A/N: akhirnya fic ini selesai \\(^^)/. Judulnya Tsuki translate pake _google translate_ bahasa prancis, maaf kalo salah ya, hehe ^^v

Tsuki ngulangin fic ini 2x dari 4 hari yang lalu. Yang pertama gara-gara alurnya aneh. Yang kedua gara-gara filenya hilang (TT ^TT)/. Btw, sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari beberapa promt (ga cuman satu promt doank). Jadinya ya, seperti ini. Tapi dasarnya emang promt yang ke-35.

Udah, segini dulu curhatnya. Akhir kata, _mind to review_?

 **Big hug n smile,**

 **-RyumiTsukiko**


End file.
